Salamandra (Grabiński)/01
| poprzedni=Strona tytułowa | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Ludzie z mostu Św. Floriana Od pewnego czasu wtargnęły w orbitę mego życia zagadkowe moce i natrętnie zastępują mi drogę; wpadłem na trop zdarzeń, które pozornie niewinne, odziane dla niepoznaki w potulny płaszczyk codzienności, muszą zastanawiać przez swą uporczywość. Bo muszę uznać za przypadek wyjątkowy zbieg okoliczności powtarzających się raz, dwa, trzy razy w jakimś odstępie czasu — lecz jeśli coś podobnego rzuca mi się w oczy niemal codziennie i prześladuje sobą od kilku tygodni, mimo woli budzi się podejrzenie, czy nie ma się do czynienia z ukrytym celem. Czyżbym stał na progu nowego okresu w mym życiu? Miałażby po latach szarzyzny i cichej powszedniości odchylić się w księdze mego losu pierwsza karta tajemnicza?... Co mnie może obchodzić ? Dlaczego od miesiąca ciągle go spotykam w najrozmaitszych punktach miasta? Co mnie może obchodzić ten szczupły, wysoki człowiek w wichurze siwych włosów, w wytartej zarzutce?... Nigdy nie zachodzi mi drogi od razu; zawsze przedtem ę”. Na parę minut przed spotkaniem zawsze w kimś innym. Podobieństwo bywa czasem tak wielkie, że przysiągłbym na jego identyczność; dopiero w ostatniej chwili, gdy już mijam nieznajomego przechodnia, orientuję się, że to przecież ktoś inny. W kilka minut potem spotykam się z naprawdę. Czy on to robi z umysłu''z umysłu'' — dziś: umyślnie. edytorski? Wątpię. Przeciwnie — zdaje się, dotychczas nawet mnie nie zauważył: nigdy na mnie nie patrzy — jego łagodne, szaroniebieskie oczy zawsze zatopione są gdzieś w przestrzeń... Dziwny człowiek. Czyżby go popychała ku mnie tajemnicza siła? A może on w ogóle o tym wszystkim nic nie wie, a tylko ja, właśnie ja chodzę za nim jak cień? Czy owo „przywidywanie się” jest dziełem mojej podświadomej jaźni, która przeczuwając jego zbliżanie się, dopatruje się jego rysów na twarzach innych — czy też on naprawdę sygnalizuje swój rychły „przyjazd”, narzucając chwilowo własną maskę jednemu z przechodniów?... Problem nie do rozwiązania... Parę razy, spotkawszy go gdzieś w samotnym zaułku, chciałem go już zaczepić i wprost zapytać, dlaczego mnie prześladuje, lecz jakiś wstyd wstrzymał mnie w ostatniej chwili; nie mogłem zdobyć się na tę, bądź co bądź, impertynencję. Wszakże on mógł równie dobrze zadać to samo pytanie... Przechodząc dziś mostem Św. Floriana, znów ujrzałem e. O ile się nie mylę, przytrafia mi się to już po raz piąty w tym miesiącu. Szczególny zbieg okoliczności! Kobieta, niezwykle piękna, rudowłosa, stoi pod prawym obłękiem mostu, tuż przy wejściu, i wkłada rękawiczkę perłowego koloru. O kilkanaście kroków od niej, mniej więcej już w połowie mostu, przechyla się przez jego żelazne przęsła, jakby badając nurty pieniącej się dołem Druczy, jakiś człowiek w rybackiej bluzie, z ostro zaciętą w klin, ryżawą bródką; gdy przechodzę koło niego, odrywa oczy od wody i wpija je w nieznajomą; jest to spojrzenie pełne równocześnie nienawiści i bezgranicznego uwielbienia. Ona widocznie nie zwraca na to żadnej uwagi... A tam znów, u wylotu mostowego sklepienia, oparty ramieniem o figurę św. Floriana, wodzi po niebie rozmarzonymi oczyma mój siwowłosy nieznajomy, którego spotykam teraz tak często. Co za dziwny traf sprowadza mi tych troje razem już po raz piąty zawsze na to samo miejsce i ustawia zawsze w tych samych pozach?! Doprawdy, wyglądają na aktorów powtarzających tę samą scenę z niewiadomego powodu. Czy widzi ich też ktoś inny prócz mnie na moście? Byłożby to wszystko uwerturą''uwertura'' — wstęp (dosł.: wstępna część utworu muzycznego). edytorski do zdarzeń, które dopiero przyjść mają — projekcją mających zajść w dalekiej perspektywie wypadków? To pewne, że ci ludzie nie zdają sobie z tego zupełnie sprawy i że mnie nie znają. Więc czekajmy, czekajmy... Wczoraj wieczorem byłem znów w Parku Strzeleckim na górze; jedyne miejsce spacerowe, które lubię; może dlatego właśnie, że nikt tu prawie nie zagląda. Park zapuszczony bardzo i na pół zdziczały. Przeszedłem wzdłuż aleję lipową i zatrzymałem się nad urwiskiem od strony południowej. Godzina była szósta, złota, zachodowa. Z dołu szedł stłumiony gwar miasta spowitego w dymy wieczorne, płynęły spiżowe pacierze dzwonów. W sąsiednim ogrodzie klasztornym poza siatką sztachet przesuwał się orszak sióstr karmelitanek. Zdawało się, że w ciszy zachodu słyszę szept ich warg w m. Czarne kontury habitów rysowały się smukle na tle zieleni, grały w purpurze konającego słońca białe kornety''kornet'' — biały, sztywny czepiec stanowiący nakrycie głowy zakonnicy. edytorski... Skręciły gdzieś w bok pomiędzy drzewa i zniknęły mi z oczu. Po chwili usłyszałem śpiew chóru i organy. Nieszpory w kaplicy — pomyślałem, odkrywając głowę. Na dawnym placyku tenisowym nie było nikogo. Ze szczelin popękanego w tysiączne rysy asfaltu wyzierały kępy trawy, podarta nielitościwie druciana siatka załamała się w śmieszną linię strzępów. Usiadłem na jednej z ławek i utonąłem w zadumie. Nagle obudził mnie szelest lekkich kroków poza mną. Odwróciłem głowę, by o parę kroków od siebie, poza kratą klasztornego sadu ujrzeć w glorii zachodzącego słońca smukłą jak stela''stela'' — pomnik nagrobny w formie obelisku a. kolumny. edytorski grobowa zakonnicę. Z ram śnieżnych kornetu wychylała się ku mnie anielska jej twarz. Na chwilę utkwiła we mnie spojrzenie dużych, smutnych oczu i zdawało się, że chce przemówić. Wstałem i mimo woli zbliżyłem się do dzielących nas sztachet. Kobieta z gestem lęku cofnęła się, wydając lekki okrzyk. Wtedy z uczuciem niewypowiedzianej trwogi i zdumienia „poznałem” moją narzeczoną. — Halszko! — rzuciłem się ku kracie. — Halszko! Co to ma znaczyć? Pięknej mniszki już w sadzie nie było. Jak spłoszony ptak pomknęła w gęstwę klasztornych jodeł, chroniąc się w zacisza świętego ustronia... Gnany biczami okropnej niepewności zbiegłem z góry parkowej i wsiadłszy do przygodnej dorożki, kazałem się zawieźć natychmiast do Grodzieńskich. Z łomocącym głośno sercem zapytałem sługę, czy panienka w domu. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem spoza drzwi jej drogi głos: — Ależ naturalnie, mój Jerzy — jest we własnej osobie i czeka na próżno już od godziny, ty szkaradniku! Jak można było spóźnić się tak okropnie? Obiecałeś przecież być tu już o szóstej, niedobry! Para słodkich ramion otacza mi szyję pieszczotą bluszczu, a na wargi moje spływa bezcenna łaska jej ust. Patrzę jej w oczy szczęśliwy, ściskam ręce, tulę do piersi jej cudną głowę. — Halszko, Halszko moja! Spogląda wzruszona silnie, lecz i z odcieniem zdumienia na twarzy... ----